All yours
by Ishtar Canavon Gemini
Summary: Uma apaixonada escreve uma carta ao seu amor impossivel, Saga


All yours

_**Uma apaixonada escreve uma carta ao seu amor inatingível: Saga**_

_Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada_

_Quando a janela se fecha e se transforma num ovo, ou se desfaz em estilhaços de céu azul e magenta, o meu olhar tem razões que o coração não frequenta. Por favor diz-me quem és tu, de novo. (Jorge Palma)_

Eu podia amar-te. Vejo-te sentado ao espelho, passando displicentemente os dedos pelos longos cabelos turquesa. A túnica entreaberta, formando uma linha de pele bronzeada, os olhos cinza azulados, escuros e profundos encarando-me no reflexo. Eu devia fugir...esfrego as têmporas e solto as minhas tranças num desespero. Tu não és real, tu és o produto de uma imaginação fértil, então, porque estás aqui.

Avanças para mim, tão seguro como um imperador, agarras os meus ombros num gesto de ciúme, inclino-me para trás. Eu não posso olhar. Tu és forte, e eu sou frágil. Salva-me. Salva-me. Leva-me contigo para o teu universo. Cerro os olhos. Se te vir, vou enlouquecer... se não me podes matar, consome-me com o fogo dos teus olhos. Para de me assombrar. Eu não devo ceder – és um conspirador, um assassino, um traidor da tua causa, comigo não será diferente.

- Sente-me. Sou quase um Deus, e amo-te.

Sente como o meu coração bate por ti. Eu tinha o controle até tu apareceres. Abro a janela. Vai-te, desvanece-te perante mim, não me tortures até eu ficar tão insana como tu. O rosto perfeito na minha frente, o corpo de um Deus que me provoca, as tuas palavras doces, mentira, tudo mentira, ilusão minha. Tenho de regressar à realidade. O vento gélido bate-me no peito desprotegido com a rudeza de uma rajada.

Eu podia amar-te.

Nós podíamos ser a cura.

Um trono é um lugar solitário, e os traidores não têm amigos. Tu foste ao Inferno e regressaste...como um Deus.

Ajoelho-me no altar de Afrodite e acendo uma vela, imploro por ajuda. Puxas-me pelo braço, sem qualquer delicadeza.

- Oras a quem te envenenou?

O teu beijo queima. Veneno... corres pelas minhas veias como beladona. A chama incendeia o caldeirão inteiro, e o fumo aromático de damiana quase não me deixa respirar.

-Deixa arder.

Quando eras apenas um pedaço de papel, uma história, eu desejava ser a tua escrava.

A única coisa que quero agora é acordar. Memorizei cada detalhe teu. Tu sabes tudo sobre mim. Fui eu quem te chamou. Cuidado com o que pedes, e nunca tires os pés do chão.

Estou apaixonada por um assassino...

Eu podia mudar-te...Santos de Athena mudam? Os homens não mudam, nunca. O que és tu, Saga?

Um anjo

Um demónio

Um Deus

_Who are you, again?_

A Lua Cheia está em Escorpião - tempo de amor intenso- e corta o céu com uma luz violentamente clara.

Estou deitada a teu lado, pele contra pele, aqui estamos... não vejo o mal, não falo o mal, não ouço o mal. Capturada pelo teu poder, vejo-te sorrindo-me, as nossas carnes repousam num campo de lavanda.

- O mundo é nosso.

Como uma jóia.

Se não existes, então os meus sentidos enlouqueceram? Que és tu, um sonho? Os teus olhos maléficos brilham agora como rubis. Eu não acredito no pecado, mas tu corrompeste-me.

- Eu dar-te-ei vida...

-Eu vou trazer-te de volta aos teus sonhos.

-Eu vejo-te.

-Eu vejo mais profundamente dentro de ti do que a tua própria mente.

Porque me persegues?

Eu podia amar-te.

Eu podia ver dentro de ti.

Eu devia ser o alívio da tua agonia, então, porque penamos?

Quem és tu, afinal?

Elegante como um rei, ergues-te e levantas-me num abraço. Meu Rei.

Caio num sono mais pesado do que a morte. Abro os olhos para me ver ainda envolta nas tuas roupas de seda escura, o teu cheiro por toda a parte. Eu devia amar-te. Eu devia cair na realidade, e ver menos Cavaleiros do Zodíaco.

All Yours,

Jez

_Eheh...escrevi este pequeno delírio amoroso, porque os meus amigos já me inscreveram na clínica de Sagalogia mais próxima, a ver se me curo...ultimamente, tenho tido imensos sonhos com Saga. Esta personagem é tão intensa e real que nunca deixa de me surpreender. Ele é o meu amor onírico, literalmente o homem dos meus sonhos...até os defeitos dele eu adoro. Dedico esta fic a todas as fãs do Saga. Escrevam comentários!_


End file.
